Thirsty
by bitterending
Summary: [incest]Percy scowled disapprovingly. What were they doing up? They couldn't possibly be making those foolish candies this late at night. [Vaguely AUish, as if Percy never left the Burrow.] [FredxPercyxGeorge]


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me  
-----

Percy was thirsty. It was the kind of thirst that woke you up in the middle of the night and made it impossible to get back to sleep. Percy looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 2:16am. He groaned. He had work tomorrow. He threw the sheets off of his bed and started towards the kitchen.

_Thunk._

"Ow!"

"Sorry."

Percy scowled disapprovingly. What were _they_ doing up? They couldn't possibly be making those foolish candies _this_ late at night. Percy walked over to the door of his twin brothers' room, and was about to knock when he realized the door had been left open. He placed his hand on the doorknob and peeked inside, catching sight of his brothers seated on George's bed. Percy was about to enter the room when he realized with disturbed alarm they were naked.

George was leaning his head against the headboard, Fred hovering over him by mere inches, his signature smirk teasing his lips as he leaned forward to kiss George's neck. George moaned, his hand reaching up to grab a handful of Fred's hair. Fred licked gently at his brother's pulse point in response, a shudder visibly racking his body.

Percy shot a hand to his mouth, suddenly worried of getting caught. What in God's name were they _doing?_ George suddenly made a startled sound at the back of his throat, and for one wild moment, Percy thought he'd been seen, and hastily stepped back from the door. "Now, Fred, _please_."

Unable to look away, Percy returned to stand in front of the crack in the door, enthralled as Fred pushed forward into his brother, groaning at the effort it took to be gentle. A breathy moan escaped George's throat as he reached up and snatched at Fred's hair again, pulling into a desperately passionate kiss that sent a guilty shock to Percy's groin. George was beginning to moan louder, his hips thrusting into his twin with increasing force.

Fred's hand disappeared between them, causing George's moans to raise an octave. His hands reached up and clawed at Fred's arms, leaving angry red stripes from his shoulders to his elbows. Fred seemed to enjoy the pain, because his hips bucked wildly into George, for a moment losing their equanimity. He craned his neck back, his eyes closed blissfully. "God, _George_…" he murmured huskily, "You—oh, _George…_"

Percy was finding it hard to control himself. He leaned heavily against the door frame, his breathing labored as he forced his arms to lock at his sides, deliberately ignoring his instinct to touch himself. He felt a bead of sweat roll from his hairline and down his neck, shivering at the sudden thought of Fred licking it away.

"Oh, God."

Percy didn't realize he'd said it out loud until his younger brothers froze, looking immediately towards the door. George, who couldn't see Percy from where he lay on the bed, looked terrified. Fred, who had a clear view of the needy expression on his older brother's face, looked positively _wicked._

"Care to join us, Perce, or do you just want to watch?" Percy stood rigidly at the door. He already felt so close he was afraid the slightest breath against his skin would set him off. He didn't know how to respond. When he didn't receive an answer, Fred turned his attention to George. "You'd like it, wouldn't you, George? I think I've heard you call me 'Percy' once or twice in the heat of the moment."

'_Once or twice'?_ Percy thought dizzily, _how long have they been doing this?_ Before Percy even realized it, Fred's face was inches from his own, forcing him to look up due to the mild height difference. "C'mon, Perce, deep down, you know you're just _dying_ to let loose." He leaned forward until his mouth was brushing against Percy's lips. When Percy tilted his head to advance the kiss, Fred pulled back, beaming.

"That's answer enough for me." He said arrogantly, taking Percy's wrist and pulling him into the room. When he felt him trembling under his fingers, he couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. "Was it really so entertaining, Perce? After all these years of being so unimpressed by our antics, we've finally found something that interests you!"

Percy would've scowled, but Fred's hand was still wrapped loosely around his wrist, and his only focus was on Fred's thumb moving idly up and down his pulse point. Fred didn't seem to notice, anyway. "Well, Perce, since you're the guest, we'll let _you_ choose. Who's at your back?"

Percy took a deep breath. "You." He managed, vaguely realizing that he would normally be humiliated to answer such a question. Fred looked bewilderedly flattered.

"Really? Oh, Percy, how _sweet!_ George at the front then, eh? Good choice. He's much better at that than I am." Percy let out a shuddering breath and shut his eyes. This was really going to happen. This impossibly dark, disturbing fantasy was going to happen.

"We can't…we can't do this…" He forced himself to say, keeping his eyes clenched shut, "It's—"

"Against the rules?"

Fred's voice was hoarse and deep in his ear, Percy swallowed. "It's…it's…" he struggled to think of what he was wanting to call it, but the word seemed to have completely escaped his vocabulary. He felt Fred unbutton his pajama top and slide it off his shoulders. He tried to pull away, but his own body didn't seem to allow it.

"What were you saying, Perce? Go on..."

George's hands were at his hips, sliding his pants down until they pooled at his feet. Percy hadn't even heard him get off the bed. Percy swallowed and tried again, but his voice had lost most of its resolve. "I—it's…"

"Incest." The twins hissed in unison.

Percy felt sick desire crawl up his spine. A groan he'd been trying to stifle managed its way out from between clenched teeth. One of them—Fred, he assumed—idly grazed his teeth against the shell of Percy's ear, waiting for him to make a decision. It was too much. He couldn't care anymore. "Yes."

Fred was already pressed against Percy's back, so he had to pull Percy's chin back to drag him into a kiss. Percy moaned into his brother's mouth, his hand flying up to nest in his hair. Percy had kissed before. After all, he and Penelope had dated for several years, but it had never felt like this. His pulse was throbbing so wildly in his ears that it was almost painful. Fred's tongue seemed to have already memorized Percy's mouth, probing in a strong, efficient way that felt to Percy as if Fred were literally _fucking_ his mouth.

When Fred tried to pull away for air, Percy tightened his grip in his hair in protest. Smirking, Fred pushed his brother off of him. "Come now, Percy, let Georgie have a go. He's wanted to for _so long_."

Percy suddenly felt another set of arms pull him to his knees. "Oh, shut up, Fred." And before Percy could even be given time to breathe, George took his face between his hands and pushed his lips apart with his tongue.

The way George kissed was radically different from his brother. He was much gentler than Fred had been. Where Fred had dominated Percy, George pulled Percy's tongue into his own mouth, giving him the control. Taking the hint, Percy lapped gently at his brother's lips, causing George to moan long and loudly into his mouth. It sent a provocative vibration rattling through the kiss, and Percy felt goose bumps rise all over his skin.

George seemed utterly captivated by Percy, drawing his tongue into him as far as it would go, clinging tightly to his hair as he pulled him flush against his own body, bringing him down to his hands and knees. "Should I be jealous, Georgie?" Fred asked, already sounding slightly jealous, despite himself. George made a noncommittal noise deep in his chest, dragging Percy by the shoulders. Percy's hand slid down to grasp himself, but George seemed to sense this movement and slapped his hand away.

"Don't," George murmured against Percy's mouth, "I've got—I've got it…" Percy shuddered as George pulled away; sliding down until his face was level with Percy's waist. Before Percy could react, he felt fingers suddenly prodding, preparing him as quickly as they could. Percy moaned as he felt a warm shiver run through his whole body. Fred's voice was suddenly at his ear, breathless and needy.

"Now?"

"_Now_."

Regardless of the urgency in his own voice, Fred seemed more interested in Percy's impatience than anything else. "I didn't…hear a please." Percy was sure he would've sound insanely smug if he weren't so aroused. He may have said something about it if he wasn't so libidinous, himself.

"Now, _please._"

Like his kissing, Fred did not ease into penetration. He shoved hard into Percy, holding his hips in his hands to force them still, giving George the chance to completely engulf him. The concurrent sensations caused Percy to lose all inhibitions and jolt back to an upright position on his knees. He fisted a handful of George's hair with one hand and a handful of Fred's in the other. "Hard—harder." It was unclear as to who he was talking to, so both boys picked up their momentum, developing a rhythm with each other.

Percy fell back against Fred's chest; his breathing getting labored as he gave up with trying to match their pace and rested limply between his brothers. Fred suddenly grabbed Percy's hair and pulled him into a violent kiss, biting harshly at his lips until Percy tasted the metallic flavour of blood in his mouth.

He pulled away, gasping for breath, his whole body shaking with the effort it took to keep his hips still. As Fred kept up his pace, George's tongue wrapped expertly around him and back again, keeping what felt like a perfect mirror with his brother and sending countless shockwaves rippling through Percy's body. When Percy moaned in approval, George's hands eagerly slid up between Percy's legs, his long thin fingers fondling anything his tongue couldn't reach. A frenzied sob wrenched from Percy's throat and his hips trembled slightly, his fingers tightening painfully in both twins' hair.

Fred's voice was suddenly in his ear, "Don't do that," he murmured breathlessly, "Don't hold back. Don't worry about it. He _wants_ you to." Percy took a shuddering breath, hesitating with uncertainty. Fred's voice deepened slightly, going for a new angle. "He likes it best when I get rough with him."

"Oh _God._" The words seemed to unchain a primal urge in Percy. He let go of Fred and tangled both of his hands in George's hair, thrusting erratically into his little brother's mouth. He would've been amazed at George's ability to keep up—or at Fred's, for that matter—but he was too far beyond thinking. He could only feel.

"I—" was all Percy was able to get out before he came hard down George's throat, but George must have been expecting it, because he swallowed with ease before pulling back to lick his lips. The sight of his brother sent Fred over the edge, and with a muffled grunt, he let go, his arms suddenly dropping exhaustedly from around Percy's waist.

With Fred acting as his only support, Percy fell, but George caught him against his chest, grinning mischievously at him. "Alright, there, Perce?" Percy swallowed, unable to even think of words to say. "Bit too much for you?" Percy swallowed again. He shook his head silently. George smirked. "Glad to hear it." Percy rolled off of him, sitting slumped over on the floor, still trying to process what had just happened when Fred was suddenly kneeling in front of his twin, his head bowing to take him into his mouth.

It didn't take very long, and as Percy watched, he suddenly became once more aware of how utterly forbidden this all was. Not even a minute passed before Fred was suddenly back in an upright position, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "How long has this been going on?"

They both looked at him simultaneously, and Percy realized he'd spoken aloud without meaning to again.

"Summer vacation before our fourth year." Fred answered calmly.

Percy felt his eyes bulge in his head. The twins didn't really seem to notice as they launched into their explanation.

"We broke into dad's Firewhiskey—"

"—things got a little out of hand—"

"Fred started it."

"George confessed to dreaming about it."

"We knew it was wrong—"

"—but we liked it."

At the look on Percy's face, they got defensive. "So tell us, Perce," Fred snapped, "How long have _you_ been—"

"—wanting to fuck us?"

Percy hated when they did that. For some unknown reason, he found their harmonized speaking more unsettling than the fact that they had an incestuous relationship. "Well?" Fred asked harshly, and they both looked at him expectantly. He shrugged vaguely. Fred and George glanced at each other, suddenly grinning.

George leaned forward, his fingers briefly teasing over Percy's lap, causing him to gasp. "How old were we, at the time? How _criminal_ was it?" Percy's breath caught in his throat. George's smirk was practically demonic as his hand stroked expertly at the head of his penis. Percy shuttered, already painfully aroused again. What happened to how wrong this was? George's touch lightened, and Percy whined unconsciously.

"I can help you out, Perce…" George murmured playfully, "Just answer the question." Percy felt Fred's tongue unexpectedly swipe at the salty skin at his nape and a tremor ran down his spine. "C'mon, Perce…just tell us." George whispered, leaning against Percy's chest. Clenching his eyes shut, Percy failed to speak with the conviction and assurance he was hoping to convey.

"T—twelve. You were twelve." The twins leered.

"Really, Perce?"

"Twelve?"

"Oh, but we were so _young_ then!"

"We were almost _innocent!_"  
"And you were a _teenager!_"

"My, my! How _disturbing!_"

Percy knew they were only teasing, but guilt was beating down on him. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I never meant to—but I just—it felt so—"

"Good?" The twins coursed.

Percy took a deep breath, trying to deny it, but Fred was nipping gently at his neck. His voice suddenly caught and all he could do was nod. Fred smirked against his skin and George's hand tightened around him. Before Percy could react, Fred grunted, snatching a handful of his twin's hair and pulled him into a heated kiss over Percy's shoulder.

George moaned, his hand still feverishly working Percy over the edge. With a single thrust into his brother's hand, Percy came again, involuntarily pressing back into Fred's chest hard enough to break their kiss. Fred chuckled softly and straightened his brother's glasses, tucking a sweat-slicked piece of hair behind his ear.

"Care to stay?" There was a deeper meaning in what Fred proposed against his neck. Stay. Stay the night, stay with them, stay in this taboo release of raw sexual frustration for God knows how long. He felt George nipping at his earlobe, Fred's arms tight around his chest. For the first time in his life Percy felt as if he finally belonged—however unnaturally—in his family. He wanted nothing more than to stay.

George was sucking harshly at the juncture between Percy's shoulder and his neck, and Percy was dimly aware that he'd need to think of an excuse for the hickey that would undoubtedly be there in the morning, or at least remember that concealer charm. "Well?" George interrupted his thoughts, his eyes briefly meeting his older brother's.

He nodded. "Yeah." Percy heard himself say, "Yeah, I'll stay."

---  
A/N: Dear god, I hate this story. Its my first threesome!fic ever, and I find it to be awful and rushed and horridly written. I only posted it to show that there is a severe lack of twins/Percy threesomes and they're my OT3, (Well, that and twins/Hermione, but I _certainly_ can't write any of that...at least not any that could be worth the spit off my teeth) so I do wish that the terribleness of this story will spark someone into thinking, "I can write that better!" and posting more of this. D: Please?


End file.
